random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:MissingNo./The Random-ness Awards!
The Random-ness Awards are here! Voters will pick nominees from each category and whoever wins will win a RANDY! (it's like Oscars or Tonys) Nominees Best Page The Bunker official logo.png|The Bunker PieSlice.jpg|Random-ness Wiki (film) (no picture availible) NyanPortalToastV2.png|Add One Word To This Story! Meap.png|The Epic Story of Meap PieSlice.jpg|What Is Random-ness (no picture availible) Comments: *The Bunker was nominated because of the extensive detail it has, and it's very popular. *Random-ness Wiki (film) was nominated for the same reasons as The Bunker. Yes, two Bunker-related pages were nominated. *Add One Word To This Story! was nominated because it was a page the entire community worked on at one point. Not to mention the random-ness. It has been around for a long time, and deserves to be nominated. *The Epic Story of Meap was nominated for what should be very obvious reasons. It is an old, yet still famous, page. Also, Meap is like a symbol of the wiki. *What Is Random-ness was nominated because it's the first page on the wiki. This is kind of cheating, but it's pretty cool that it was the first page. Most Random Page NyanPortalToastV2.png|Add One Word To This Story! PieSlice.jpg|All Random Picture Caption Contests (no picture availible) ThumbnailEEE.jpg|A VERY Random Page. Pizap1.jpg|Random AdventureCoreArtLeft.png|Random Adding Page Best Mascot Meap.png|Meap Gaben.jpg|Gabe Newell Phantom r render.png|Phantom R K Unown.png|Unown (from the Wiki's main logo, "I like Flubee Burgers") Fluubee Burger.jpg|Flubee Burger Best Day Animaniacsgif5.gif|Animaniacs Day The Bunker official logo.png|The Bunker Day Foreveralone.jpg|Valentine's Day PERRY.png|Platypus Day DISNRY!.png|disnry day Best Fad ShadowSandvich.png|Shadow Kills Meap.png|The Epic Story of Meap PieSlice.jpg|Random Picture Caption Contest (no image availible) UMG Vandal.png|Vandalizing Userpages The Bunker official logo.png|The Bunker Best Video Game Portal 2.jpg|Portal 2 Minecraft logo.png|Minecraft TF2 yay.jpg|Team Fortress 2 Scribblenauts Unlimited.jpg|Scribblenauts Unlimited Zelda box art.png|The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword Best Wiki Video Game PieSlice.jpg|Nintendo VS Sony (no picture availible) TheThirdCakeonWiiU.png|The Third Cake PieSlice.jpg|Super Smash Bros. Chicken Wings (no picture availible) Nintendo Vs Sony Boxart.JPG|Nintendo VS Sony (2013) Octopusboxart.png|The Octopus Best Movie Avengers.jpg|The Avengers Skyfall.jpg|Skyfall P and F.jpg|Phineas and Ferb: Across the Second Dimension Brave.jpg|Brave Wreck It Ralph.jpg|Wreck-It Ralph Polls Polls are now closed. Best Page? *The Bunker: 8 votes *Random-ness Wiki (film): 0 votes *Add One Word To This Story!: 2 votes *The Epic Story of Meap: 0 votes *What Is Random-ness: 0 votes Most Random Page? *Add One Word To This Story!: 10 votes *All Random Picture Caption Contests: 0 votes *A VERY Random Page.: 0 votes *Random: 0 votes *Random Adding Page: 0 votes Best Mascot? *Meap: 5 votes *Gabe Newell: 2 votes *Phantom R: 3 votes *Unown: 1 vote *Flubee Burger: 1 vote Best Day? *Animaniacs Day: 0 votes *The Bunker Day: 3 votes *Valentine's Day: 0 votes *Platypus Day: 5 votes *disnry day: 1 vote Best Fad? *Shadow Kills: 2 votes *The Epic Story of Meap: 4 votes *Random Picture Caption Contest: 0 votes *Vandalizing Userpages: 2 votes *The Bunker: 3 votes Best Video Game? *Portal 2: 3 votes *Minecraft: 4 votes *Team Fortress 2: 2 votes *Scribblenauts Unlimited: 1 vote *The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword: 3 votes Best Wiki Video Game? *Nintendo VS Sony: 1 vote *The Third Cake: 0 votes *Super Smash Bros. Chicken Wings: 3 votes *Nintendo VS Sony (2013): 1 vote *The Octopus: 7 votes Best Movie? *The Avengers: 3 votes *Skyfall: 0 votes *Phineas and Ferb: Across the Second Dimension: 0 votes *Brave: 1 vote *Wreck-It Ralph: 7 votes WINNERS! Best Page The Bunker! Most Random Page Add One Word To This Story! Best Mascot Meap! Best Day Platypus Day! Best Fad The Epic Story of Meap! Best Video Game Minecraft! Best Wiki Video Game The Octopus! Best Movie Wreck-It Ralph! Category:Blog posts